The broad long-term objective of this proposal is for Dr. Lusk to strengthen her career development in environmental health research as it relatesto physical activity weight control. The designs, though,have health implicationsthat call for rigorousanalysis.Physicalactivityon the greenways, a salientintermediate health variable, relates to obesity and otherhealth outcomes. Aim I: Research would compare the environmental characteristics of destinations on ten greenwaysthat are highly frequented with ten greenways that are not highly frequented based on the hypothesisthat frequented greenways have destinationsa set distance apart with a mean number of features that meet human needs. Eight of the twenty greenwaysstudied would be locatednear ethnic-minority housing.The method wouldproduce 1800 surveys and involve:a) the Pathway Destination Survey that is based on a person's cognitivemap; b) in situ surveys; c) observations;d) photographs; and e) measurements. Formal statisticalanalysiswouldbe based on the use of repeated measures models so as to account appropriatelyfor the clusteringdata within greenway. Aim II:Training would also involvebiostatistics, epidemiology,and responsibleconductclasses in additionto writingand attendance at seminars and publichealth conferences. Aim III: Dr. Lusk would teach a course titled "Physical Activity Environments and Health." .